snowy rose adventures
by The GINNNNGERRRRRRR
Summary: Sorry, bad tittle, only thing I could think of. It's my take on what happens after they form their teams.
1. Chapter 1

Alright if you found this by clicking on my username good for you, if you found this while searching through the obvious lack of RWBY fics, also good on you. I'm going to take a guess and say that you already know what RWBY is but if not go to Roosterteeth and watch it. First time doing this type of fic, so go all out on what should change and the questions you may have, and seeing as I am a shipper, don't hate on all of the ships, I will probably make more of these stories and they can have different ones. Plus I'd love if someone sent me a challenge for a fic. Anyways, let's do this!

Disclaimer: This is my idea based off of Monty Oum's wonderful idea.

Ruby was sitting down at a table in the library, it may be for reading but she had an idea in her head to draw so she went to the one place that was quiet and started to draw. Sure she may seem bad based off of her doodle of her professor, but that was messing around, this was serious. She was drawing quickly so she wouldn't lose the idea.

The picture was showing a character in all red fighting large wolf like monsters next to a figure in all white slaying a large monster towering twice as tall as said figure. Once Ruby was done, she signed it and closed her book before looking up and seeing that next to her was Blake. Who had seen the drawing. And had probably figured out why she drew it.

"Hello." Ruby said greeting her.

"Hi." Blake said looking her dead in the eye. "We both know why you drew that."

"Yes, I know, I had an idea pop into my head."

"Really?" Blake asked skeptically.

"Of course, are you okay?" Ruby asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just overthinking something." Blake said turning her back and walking back to her dorm.

Ruby shrugged and went off to her dorm room also.

Yang was wondering what was up with her little sister. She was never very open to other people, but to one person she seemed really open to. But her sister couldn't have a crush right? Yang had to find out.

"Hey, Ruby, I need to talk to you for a second."

"Hey Yang, what's up?" Ruby asked.

"Do you have a crush on somebody at this school?" Yang asked seriously.

"Do you?" Ruby asked deflecting.

"Yes, I do." Yang said smirking, "Now it's your turn to answer."

"Yes, I do." Ruby said assigning defeat.

"So when do you plan on telling him?" Yang asked curiously.

"Tell who what?" Ruby asked confused.

"Joan Arc! Who else?" Yang asked as if Ruby was clueless.

"Yang, I don't like him as anything more than a friend. Besides I think I know someone who actually is trying to get him to notice her." Ruby said with a knowing smile.

"Wait, so that's not your crush?!" Yang asked in shock, "Then who is it! Come on, spill!"

"You first." Ruby said knowing she had won.

"Fine I don't care. But really, you should try to talk to him." Yang said, "Or her!"

"Maybe you should talk to her!" Ruby said with a smirk at Yang's blush.

"Oh hush!" Yang said with a crimson face. "Not everyone is that accepting you know!" Yang said with a deep blush.

"I doubt she would care, whoever she is." Ruby said walking off to her dorm.

"If only I was that sure…" Yang said with a sigh.

Ruby walked in to her dorm and saw Weiss was nowhere to be found. Ruby sighed and sat down on her bed relaxing first then started to think. She wouldn't dare tell her crush about her love, she was too scared of being rejected. Then again, at least then she wouldn't be left wondering. She had to decide of an easier way of doing it rather than just flat out telling her. Ugh, why did love have to be so frustrating?!

Ruby groaned, "I'm never going to be able to tell her!"

"Tell who what?" Weiss asked standing in the open doorway.

"Nothing!" Ruby said with a blush at getting caught while thinking aloud.

"Oh come on, we are friends after all, and I want to help you. So tell who what?" Weiss said sitting next to Ruby with a friendly smile.

"Well I have this crush on someone and I don't know what to do about it." Ruby said with a frown.

"Ah well I'm not sure what to tell you, I mean I always have people wanting me, but I never have really had a strong pull from any of them. I guess you should either just tell them or write a poem to them." Weiss said with a slight blush.

"Well I suck at writing poems, so that's a no." Ruby said with a sigh.

"Well you could always give them a gift." Weiss said nonchalantly, "Like I'd love it if a secret admirer were to send me a dozen snow white roses."

"Really?" Ruby said curious.

"Of course, I mean, I love the color white, especially when it's pure white." Weiss said with a smile.

"Thanks for the talk Weiss." Ruby said jumping up. "If you excuse me, I have a feeling Yang will be about to knock on the door and we need to talk." At that exact moment a knock was heard on the door.

"Ruby that is kinda creepy." Weiss said.

"I learned how to identify her footsteps behind a closed door." Ruby said with a shrug while she opened the door and dragged Yang off.

"Hey, I guess you already know what I'm here to talk about." Yang said with a nervous smile.

"Yep now let's go somewhere alone." Ruby said dragging her off to a bench.

"Okay so what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Yang said sitting down.

"Excuse me, you came to me, so spill it." Ruby said.

"Fine I need some advice on what to get my crush to tell her I like her." Yang said.

"A dozen roses of her favorite color." Ruby said instantly.

"Let me guess, you're on your way to do the same thing?" Yang asked.

"Yep, so let's hurry, and remember, we can't let them know it was us. We just need to give them a subtle hint."

"Alright, let's go!" Yang said and they rushed off, to an oddly placed flower shop. They each got a dozen roses, Ruby getting a dozen snow white and Yang getting a dozen midnight black. They each wrote something on the card and said to have them delivered in one hour at a given location by a message boy. The owner agreed and they left back to their dorms.

So how did the talk with your sister go?" Weiss asked when Ruby got back.

"Oh it went fine, she was talking about some girl she liked and I just had to listen and pay attention." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Oh, well that's nice I guess, but why did she confide in just you about this?" Weiss asked.

"Well she wants to make sure I'll be fine with her new girlfriend, and I told her if she makes her happy it's fine by me." Ruby said, not really lying but not telling the truth. The first time Yang had told Ruby about having a girlfriend Ruby just said she only wanted

"Oh it went fine, she was talking about some girl she liked and I just had to listen and pay attention." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Oh, well that's nice I guess, but why did she confide in just you about this?" Weiss asked.

"Well she wants to make sure I'll be fine with her new girlfriend, and I told her if she makes her happy its fine by me." Ruby said, not really lying but not telling the truth. The first time Yang had told Ruby about having a girlfriend Ruby just said she only wanted Yang to be happy and that is was okay.

"That's really sweet." Weiss said with a smile. They talked and chatted for the next hour, finishing up a few assignments before a knock was heard on the door.

"Huh, I wonder who that could be?" Weiss asked before opening the door to a handsome looking man in a uniform.

"Excuse me ma'am but I'm looking for a Weiss Schnee?" He said reading the label.

"That's me." Weiss said looking at the flowers.

"These were bought and told to be delivered here" He said handing her the bouquet of one dozen snow white roses. Then he left.

"Wow, that's great Weiss, looks like someone really likes you!" Ruby said with a huge grin.

"Yeah…" Weiss said in shock.

"Maybe you should read the label." Ruby said pointing to it.

Weiss looked at it and in long beautiful handwriting was a little note, it read; _To my beautiful ice princess, I wanted you to know that I have loved you since our first encounter and always will. May my explosive love never run out. ~Anonymous_

"Wow, that's really sweet." Ruby said with a smile but noticed Weiss was frowning. "Something wrong?"

"No, and it does seem to be a girl, but that's fine, just thinking." Weiss said, 'hmm, something seems odd here, I feel like I should get this. She said princess and explosive love why does that seem familier?'

However over at Blake and Yang's dorm, something similar was happening when Blake was given a dozen midnight black roses with a similar note, it read;_ To my beautiful ninja of the night, your mysterious ways have me entranced. I have a hot head but I get cool around you, feeling my love wash over my temper. ~Anonymous._

"Wow Blake looks like someone has a crush on you." Yang said with a smile while noticing Blake had a look of concentration on her face.

"Yes, but who is this girl?" Blake said feeling like she should know.

"What makes you think it's a girl?"

"Only a girl has handwriting like this." Blake said suddenly realizing she knows who wrote this note.

But at the same time Weiss had also realized who had sent hers.

"Ruby, you said you had a crush on a girl right?" Weiss said slowly.

"Well yes, I did say that." Ruby said with a blush.

"You dolt, you could have just told me that you loved me." Weiss said with a happy smile on her face.

"Wait, how did you fig-" Ruby said before Weiss had glomped her.

"Dolt, who else called me princess other than you? Plus you also blew up!" Weiss said with a smile.

"Heh, guess it was a bit obvious." Ruby said with a blush before feeling soft lips upon her own. She grinned into the kiss and kissed Weiss back until they were out of breath.

"Well this is going to take some explaining to the others." Weiss said realizing that tomorrow was Monday.

"Well not exactly…" Ruby said with a smile.

"How-oh you have to be shitting me." Weiss said as realization hit her.

"Yeah, Yang bought a dozen midnight black roses. Hmm who could possibly love the color black that much?" Ruby said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Meanwhile back at Blake and Yang's dorm.

"Yang, I didn't know you liked women." Blake said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Yang said innocently.

"Yang, don't try to hide it, I know that you wrote this, it matches your handwriting plus, you're the most hot tempered girl around here. The only one who knows me anyways." Blake said with a happy smile.

"Well, you have a point there, I admit it, that was sent by me, but it was the only way I could think to tell you." Yang said with a smile.

"Yang, look at me." Blake said causing Yang to look up, "Yang, I love you too."

Yang didn't say anything she just glomped Blake and started kissing her till they needed to breath.

"FUCK!" Blake suddenly shouted.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked worried.

"We have to explain this to Weiss and Ruby." Blake said.

"Nope, Ruby bought a dozen white roses when I bought these. I wonder who we know that could possibly love white." Yang said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh tomorrow is going to be fun." Blake said with a smile cuddling up to Yang.

And done! My first chapter in a RWBY fanfic! Wow, this is a bit long for a first chapter by me, then again, AP English is my first class of the day. Not that that matters seeing as it is past 9 P.M. Anyways I want to thank you for reading this to the end. Please leave a review or if you want to, leave a flame. Anyways got to go, I have a few other stories to work on, so till next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

I am writing this to simply continue off from where I stopped, as for chapter one, it was bad, and I didn't really copy your idea GateMasterGreen. I have read your stuff, and this is my idea. I enjoy your stories and want some more of it. My stuff is non beta, and is just pouring out of my mind. So let's start this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I must be out of my mind. I can't draw…

Weiss woke up and saw Ruby sleeping on her bed. Weiss smiled a little smile, she was enjoying the view, but like all good things, it must end at some point. Weiss went over and woke Ruby up gently.

"Ruby, it's time to get up." Weiss said gently shaking her.

"Uh, five more minutes Yang, I don't wanna visit mom today, too many beouwolfs." Ruby said turning over.

"Ruby, you need to get up, and I'm not Yang." Weiss said wondering why Ruby didn't want to see her own mother or why beouwolfs would be there.

"Uh, wha-?" Ruby said sitting up and seeing Weiss.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Weiss said happily.

"Weiss!" Ruby said hugging her girlfriend.

"I'm going to take a quick shower then get dressed, you take one after me okay?" Weiss said going to the bathroom.

"Alright!" Ruby said getting them both a uniform out. After Weiss came out Ruby quickly got in the shower and then stepped out dressed. She looked at Weiss and they both smiled, locked hands, gave each other a quick kiss and walked down to get some breakfast.

Meanwhile in Blake and Yang's dorm

Blake stretched as she yawned just waking up before noticing Yang's sleeping form. 'She's cute when she sleeps, but we need to get ready.' Blake thought getting up.

"Yang, come on, we need to get ready for the day." Blake said shaking her a little.

"Ruby, I don't want to go, let me sleep, she's your mom." Yang said turning over in her sleep.

"Yang, I'm not Ruby." Blake said kissing her on the cheek.

Yang instantly sat up in shock before looking over at Blake. When she saw Blake she instantly calmed down.

"Good morning sunshine." Blake said looking at her.

"Oh ha ha, my hair is everywhere isn't it?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Blake said with a smile.

"FUCK." Yang said walking over to the mirror as Blake went and took a shower. When she was done she walked in to find Yang still trying to fix her hair.

"Shower, now." Blake said pushing her into the bathroom.

"But my hair-"

"Will be able to straighten when wet, now get in there!" Blake said with a final push.

Yang quickly washed everything then got her hair soaked and stepped out to see Blake holding a brush.

"Sit." Blake said pointing at a chair in front of a mirror. Yang obeyed and smiled when she felt Blake softly and gently pull at her hair and straighten it. After a few minutes it was done.

"There, all better." Blake said having managed to brush most of the water out of her hair also.

"Thank you Blake, I'll return the favor at some point." Yang said.

"No need." Blake said quickly.

"Okay, just offering." Yang said confused as they linked hands and went down to get some breakfast. As they headed that way they saw Weiss and Ruby come out also with linked hands. Yang and Ruby winked at each other, a movement not missed by their partners.

"You two completely planned this didn't you?" Blake asked.

"Nope! It just worked out this way." Ruby said happily.

Before anyone could question more they got to the cafeteria and quickly gathered food and sat down with their friends from JNPR sitting across from them.

"Morning guys." Ruby said with a wide beam.

"Morning, and why are you smiling Weiss?" Jaune asked confused.

"What, I'm not allowed to smile?" Weiss accused quickly going back to being the ice queen that they were used to.

"And there's the Weiss I'm used to." Jaune said.

"Weiss, please calm down, he was just unused to your not mad demeanor." Ruby said causing Weiss to do a complete 180.

"I'm sorry Jaune, I am just in a very good mood this morning." Weiss responded nicely.

"Okay, accuse me of being too observant but there is something you four are not telling us." Ren said seeing all of them instantly blush.

"Come on, we are all friends here, just tell us." Nora said with her happy demeanor.

"I'm fine with telling them if you are." Ruby said looking at Weiss.

"Well I guess I don't really have a problem with it. They are our friends after all, they do deserve to know." Weiss said smiling at Ruby.

"Well Weiss and I are dating now." Ruby said dropping the bomb on the other team.

"Well that was not what I was expecting." Ren said with wide eyes.

"Is there a problem with that?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes.

"Not at all! Just that Weiss gave me the 'prejudiced against change' kinda feel." Ren said.

"Yeah, I never expected all of you guys to be lesbian." Nora said causing Pyrrah, Ren, and Jaune to choke on their drinks.

"What do you mean four?" Pyrrah asked before seeing Blake and Yang blush.

"Well, you see…" Yang started out.

"We are lesbians and yes we are dating." Blake said bluntly before kissing Yang and then going back to eating. Everyone just stared.

"Guess we don't have to ask who the man in their relationship is." Jaune said breaking everyone on his team out of their stupor.

"Now to something I want to ask." Ruby said looking at Ren.

"Before you ask, yes me and Nora are a couple." Ren said quickly.

"What?!" Jaune and Pyrrah yelled out shocked.

"You forgot to tell them?" Ren said looking at Nora.

"Oops." Nora said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Sooooo Jaune, you and Pyrrah?" Yang said looking at them.

Both of them instantly blushed and started stuttering causing the others to chuckle lightly at their embarrassment.

"We are friends. Great friends, but friends nonetheless." Pyrrah stated firmly. 'Although I would like to be more than that but Jaune is clueless.' She thought sadly.

"Yeah guys." Jaune said while thinking, 'DAMMIT! I thought she was actually hitting on me. Guess it was just her being friendly.'

And this is short, but I feel like it's a good chapter to go off of. By the way, if you have read my other story, The Black Lotus, I'm going to continue it, but also create a story called The Bloodstained Lotus, a story with the same OC, but a few major changes, such as getting a team and who he is with. So if people like that more, I may drop the other one, but only time will tell, anyways, like always, review, comment, flame, just want some feedback. PEACE!


End file.
